DAWN AT DUSK
by Professor Mcgnogall
Summary: What if James and Lily had triplets, Harry, Hope and Daniel. What if there was a different prophecy and Daniel was the wrong BWL. First Fanfic. I don Not own Harry Potter or any of the Lyrics inside.
1. Full Summary

Harry, Daniel and Hope are triplets, very close until that dreaded Halloween night. What if James and Lily never died and Daniel is WBL. Harry and Hope are placed in an orphanage. Ps: different prophecy. New beginnings at the when it all seems to end

The prophecy

The chosen are coming

Born to those who live three times,

As July ends, they arrive

As three, 1 shall rise,

2 shall die but come once more to lead

With the power bestowed upon,

The chosen shall decide

To destroy the world or save from a riddle's wrath

The coven of eight

This is the official name for the founders of Dusk at Dawn. They made the group and are the ones that go around and save abandoned children. These children become members of Dawn at Dusk, and their major goal is to help all that need it. They are very famous.

Pairings

Harry and Hermione

Hope and Zabini.

Ginny and Draco

Ron and Daphne

The children are fine with the dating as they all grew up together. Harry and Hope grew up with Ve. Hermione and Zabini grew up with Ve's cousin who is the Mistress of Magic in India. Ron and Ginny grew up with Ve's best friend who is the heir to the most powerful family in Australia. Daphne and Draco grew up Ve's other best friend who is the headmistress to Kada Jadoo, the world's best magical school.

Extras

The gang grew up in the palace and traveled all around the world with their family and also when they were saving children. They know every powerful magical creature and are fully emancipated in every magical country. They would attend Kada Jadoo if life at Hogwarts doesn't meet their needs...


	2. Left Behind

**Halloween, Godric's Hollows**

 **James POV**

James had just arrived back from an auror meeting. He opened the front door to see utter destruction. Panic set in and 1000 thoughts whirled inside his head. He raced to the nursery to find his wife sobbing while hugging his darling children. James heard a creak behind him. There standing at the door was his 2 dearest friends and his mentor: Sirus, Remus and Albus.

 **Albus's POV**

Albus took the three children and performed a series of spells before announcing that Daniel Potter was the Boy-Who-Live, The Chosen One. Little did he know how wrong he really was.

After settling the parents and god fathers down, he began,

" My dear children, it appears that Daniel is the one to rise. I dont know what the prophecy means by death of the other 2 but we have to focus on Daniel. Harry and Hope are to be sent away to the orphanage. You may never see them again but these actions will save the lives of many"

Lily started sobbing, Remus was gobsmacked, Sirus looked as if the world was over but James understood, " By sacrificing our two children we ensure the survival of many others. We have to do what is right rather then what is easy."

The others eventually agreed and together they dropped Harry and Hope at Middle London orphanage, the last wizard there was none other then Tom Marvolo Riddle. That night every witch and wizard in Britain gathered around in secret, celebrating the death of Lord Voldemort and praising " Daniel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived".

 **2 weeks later, Middle London Orphanage**

A robed figure walked in to the orphanage. By deducing the curves of the figure, one could say a beautiful women was underneath. She walked around looking at the children before arriving in front of her honorary niece and nephew. Signing the adoption papers, she took the two. That was the last time anyone ever saw the women or the two children.

Somewhere in England, the most famous wizard's parents received 2 letters, one proclaiming that their children had been adopted by a former member of the order and the other was a telegram. One of their best frineds, Ve, had been murdered by death eaters that are still on the loose.

Lol...first fanfiction. Can you please review


	3. The Return

14.5 years later, Hogwarts. ( around the events of half blood prince)

Daniel's POV

It was the middle of the term. Daniel Potter had been enjoying his time at Hogwarts. Everyone always showed favouritism towards him, especially because he was the boy-who-lived, his mum was a professor and his dad a famous auror. But now since he had proven to everyone that You-Know-Who was actually back, everyone loved him. His 3 best friends, Lavender, Seamus and Dean, were now more popular then ever. All he hoped was that 6th tear would provide more reason for everyone to love him. His sister Glory, was now the prize for every boy in the school except for himself, of course. He had his eyes on Lavender.

He was just about to complain how the breakfast was below the standards of the Boy-Who-Lived. When the main door burst open and there stood the most beautiful women Daniel had ever laid his eyes on.

She wore traditional clothing from her home country. Her pants were silver trimmed with gold while her top that flowed into a dress was gold with silver lining,. She was the mysterious robed women from 14.5 years ago in the orphanage.

" Sam Lahri and Calypso Lahri get over here right this second because you do not want to make me angry. You only trying out for a semester. You will be home before you know it and your friends are trying out as well" The lady yelled to two shadows lurking in the background.

Every head turned to the headmaster at this, he had not told anyone about the newcomers, not even his "Golden Boy." The headmaster look puzzled- he did not know about the two newcomers. The heads all turned back to the gorgeous women.

There next to her stood a tallish handsome young man with emerald eyes and jet black hair that was combed back and an equally tall and gorgeous young lady with the same emerald eyes and black hair.

The older women elegantly walked towards the headmaster revealing her face- a face of a lovely lady but eyes of one wiser then it seemed. Upon reaching the headmaster who for some reason was very pale ( the other teachers were very pale to, especially his parents) she looked at the teens, who immediately followed suit and arrived by her side.

" Albus Dumbledore, I have good reason to murder your very being this very second but I have important news to tell you that a I can say right, so there is no need for your meddling" she whispered calmly but very dangerously, " these two here are my adopted children and they will be attending Hogwarts this semester, understand".

The nervous headmaster could do nothing but gulp and nod.

" Lily, James, Minerva, Sirus and Remus, my dear old friends, its me Ve, although my actual name is Princess Viara*. I want to present to you Harry Samuel Charles Lahri and Hope Calypso Maya Lahri, your former children which you abandoned when your other son defeated Voldie". All the named paled with his mother fainting.

Vee summoned the Sorting Hat, and place it on her children's heads. Harry was in Ravenclaw and his twin sister was a Hufflepuff. Turning around to face the audience, she clicked and Minister Fudge and Skeeter were right next to her.

" This is Prince Harison Samuel Charles Lahri of India, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Merlin and soon to be Lord Europe- the former Harry James Potter. This is Princesses Hope Calypso Maya Lahri of India, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady LaFay and soon to be Lady Europe, Harry's twin- the former Hope Serena-Rose Potter. When your "Golden Boy" defeated Lord Voldemort, these 6 dropped them off at an orphanage. We went to Sir Lin, the world's best prophecy interpreters and we discovered that the coven of eight are the true chosen ones. Harry and Hope were the ones that came back to lead and formed the group who will decide the fate of magical Britain. They will be attending Hogwarts for 1 semester to see if they prefer it here or back at the palace. Harry and Hope are the leaders of the famous group, Dawn at Dusk as well as founding it along with the rest of the coven of eight. So the rest of the coven of eight will also be trying out, guys come out"

6 robed figures, all dressed as elegantly as Harry and Hope appeared out of the ones called Zabini were in Hufflepuff while Draco and Daphne were in Gryffindor. Hermione was in Ravenclaw. The last two, Ginny and Ron were in Slytherin. Everyone recognised them as the 6 children that were supposedly kidnapped by the estranged Bellatrix Lestrange.

" These 8 were either abandoned or ran away from home. I took them in and they formed Dawn at Dusk to save other abandoned children. Now I am a very busy person so I am leaving. Have fun" Ve stated as she kissed the 8 and clicked, the minister and skeeter disappeared. With that she left with a bang, leaving the 8 behind to settle in.

Sorry for being so late...i was incredibly busy...i hope you like it...please review


	4. Dealing with Parents

Albus POV

Harry turned and put out his hand. Hermione took it and they left setting toward the Ravenclaw table. As they settled, the other three couples followed suit.

"So this is who adopted Harry, Hope and the stolen 6. My own cousin Viara. These 8 will not be easily accessible. I have to make sure Daniel and Glory get close to them, especially Harry and Hope, as they were siblings, after all" the headmaster thought. Albus was worried, this was a new take to the chess board. To Albus, everyone was a part or pawn to an eternal chess board of light and dark, where he was king and Voldemort the enemy royal. Now Harry and Hope were the knights replacing James and Lily and Ve the new queen. And what was this talk about the coven of eight being the chosen ones- the way Viara put it made perfect sense. Now he just had to get closer to the eight teens and turn them into sacrificial lambs so he could get the fame for defeating Voldemort.

James POV

"THEY WERE STILL ALIVE THIS WHOLE BLOODY TIME AND WITH YOUR FAMILY FRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU" Lily screamed at the headmaster before running away sobbing.

" I never knew my cousin had them. I never thought that the sweet little Ve, who was Lily's best friend would be my cousin Viara. I haven't seen properly seen her since my sister Ariana was murdered by Grindlewald. I never thought she would return as an undercover spy, faking to be a person in your year. I never even knew that I was related to the famous Indian Royal Family" the headmaster whispered soberly.

James was angry and upset just like Remus and Sirus, all of them had given a son, daughter, godson and goddaughter away. What type of humans were they, they gave two innocent souls away just because they weren't famous like Daniel. He had to get to know his two other children better, that was a vow. Daniel was not priority anymore, that title now belonged to Harry and Hope. Like hell, Daniel wasn't even the chosen one, his abandoned children and their closest friends were.


	5. The next day

The Next Day, Hogwarts

Daniels POV

"I have to get to know my bloody siblings better. It wasn't my fault that I was better then them, honestly. Well actually now everyone believes that they are the chosen ones, even the headmaster. Seriously, where were they, when I was risking my life fighting the dark lord?" Daniel told his 3 followers.

Just then the front door went bang. There they were. Harry with Hermione holding his hand, Hope with Zabini behind them. Ginny was with Draco and Ron with Daphne. They all entered gracefully, conjuring a table in front of the head table with a spot for each.

"My dear children, why are you sitting here, go and sit with your respective houses, run along now" Dumbledore told the coven in his best grandfather persona.

" Headmaster, with all due respect, we are your bosses now, and if we wish to sit here, we will sit here" Hope sweetly replied, but everyone got the underlying message: don't mess with us.

"If anyone wants to sit with us, they are welcome to," Hermione told the students of the Great Hall.

"Be warned, if you hurt us then we are more then willing to break you" Draco added on in a threatening voice.

" How come I am not a heir of the four founders?" Daniel yelled.

" Well, when a line dies out the lord or ladyship goes to lady or lord Europe which is Viara. When a heir or heirs are found, Lord or Lady Europe can decide whether to keep the title or give it to the heirs. Seeing that she is our mother, she, of course, gave us the titles along with Merlin and Lafay as she knew we wouldn't abuse the powers that came with it" his unbearable supposedly twin, no triplet sister replied sweetly.

Daniel's mother and father, godfather and honorary uncle approached the twins.

"Harry and Hope, my dear children how have you been these past 10 years. I missed you terribly and I lo.." Lily sobbed to the children. All of them looked at Harry, who were sitting in the middle. He were looking at the adults and hissed "How come it took you nearly 15 years to apologise? Why not sooner? Did you even care to think about how it would hurt us? Have any of you given so much as a single though since you abandoned us at 15mths of age? Prove to us, that you are worthy of our respect. Prove it to us, that you truly are sorry and not apologising to get closer to us because of the headmaster and his plans for the greater good, then and then only will we forgive you."

The coven left and were not seen until dinner

Hey guys

sorry for not updating sooner but I had my half yearly exams and I had to study because my mum is really strict. I got in the 90's for everything tho. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will upgrade again tomorrow

love Professor Mcgnogall


	6. I don't care

Lily's Chamber, Hogwarts

Glory's POV

" Who do they think they are talking to you like that? How dare they?" She screeched at her mother and father, as well as her godfathers, Sirus and Remus.

"Glory, darling, they are your sister and brother, Hope and Harry. You will treat them with respect, ok? I know it is hard for you, you just got another two older siblings but they are family and you will love them like we love you" James softly replied, " they haven't gotten used to the idea that we, their real family, are here.

"Ok, fine, whatever. How come they are the chosen ones now instead of Daniel?" Glory, sweetly asked.

" We, along with Professor Dumbledore interpreted the prophecy wrong, that is why" Professor Black told her.

" Run, along now, you don't want to be late for your first class. As I understand it, Ginny is in your class, I want you to get to know her" Lily said.

" She is in Slytherin, I will become friends with her when my dead body has been wasted into dust and my name gone from legend to myth to the nonexistent truth" Glory said coldly.

" I don't care Glory Ann Potter" Lily deadpanned.

Just a little treat from your favourite author, jk, you're fav author is probs J.


	7. Tying Loose Ends

Hope POV

Hope approached Professor Potter after potions. She had to wait until her brilliant triplet brother who her real parents had chosen over her and harry, finally fixed up his swelling potion, something that she mastered at 4 years of age.

"Professor Potter, I am incredibly sorry about Harry's message yesterday. It just hasn't sunk in that we are here and none of us ever got over being left alone. Ve is an amazing guardian, mother, whatever you like to call her, she would fight till the grave for us, don't get me wrong but not even a brilliant mastermind like her can fix a broken heart, one that can never truly be healed. Ve wants us to to forgive all of you and become a family once more, she knows what it feels like to be left behind by the ones that you love the most and told us that is the best thing to do. The best revenge to not take any, this shows that you could not care less what the haters say. Harry and I want to try fix our relationship with you, although it will never be like yours with Daniel. Meet us in front of Black Lake on Friday afternoon, we will take you through our childhood. Pack bags as we will return on Sunday afternoon. The other members of Dusk at Dawn will be with their former families too. Please do not destroy this trip as if you do not win over my brother, you do not win me or the others. Harry is the leader, he will let us go but none of us will leave him or Ve, they have done to much for us to simply forget so we can go to the ones that have only ever hurt us. There are a lot of people depending on the actions of you, your husband and his 2 best friends as well as your son and daughter". Hope said in a formal voice, completely missing the emotion that was threatening to burst underneath.

" Thank You" was all Lily, a desperate mother could manage.


	8. Family Retreat

Friday afternoon, by the black lakeHarry POV

" You are finally here, well, we are heading to the Merlin Manor to start over. We had a bad beginning and Hope is determined to make it a happy end for our weird family and the families of the other founders of Dawn at Dusk, also known as the coven of eight" Harry said as laid back as he could.

Hope took out the portkey and everyone took hold, they were off to Merlin's house where Ve was waiting for them. They spent that evening and the next day making up for the unspeakable years, everyone was happy and trying to forget those years, everyone but a very jealous Daniel Potter.

Sorry for the small chapter but I am suffering a writers block on top of the worlds most dreadful cold. I will hopefully uptake soon.

luv you all

professor Mcgnogall


End file.
